The One That Got Away
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: My Summary is that this story is messed up. and i should take some parts out probably;; cause some of them are plain stupid... and SkyeGavin, if you don't report me this time, I will seriously be your BESTIE BUDDIE! please, i'm sick of it.


The One That Got Away 321

Part:1

Miley:[sitting in class, annoyed because Nick won't shut up]  
Teacher: that's IT! Nick change seats with Derrik!  
Nick: So I'll be sitting next to No-Friend Slit-slit?  
Teacher: that is enough! Take your seat.  
Nick:[groans, sits next to Miley]  
Miley: [says in a low tone] I do not slit my wrists.  
Nick: what?  
Miley: I said, I do not slit my wrists.  
Nick: oh, so now you're just Loner.  
Miley: I have a name.  
Nick: and its Loner.  
Miley: my name is MILEY.  
Nick: that's a weird name.  
Miley:[mumbles:: that's weird, five years ago you said you loved it]  
Nick: so Miley, do you have a funny last name to go with your funny first name?  
Miley: Fuck you, and yes, I have a last name… Its Cyrus.  
Nick:[thinking:: Miley Cyrus, I've heard that before] Where have I heard that before?  
Miley: In your conscious, now can I get back to work?  
Nick: No, why would it be in my conscious?  
Miley:[eyes fill with tears, unnoticeably] because god dammit, you treat me like shit! Do you even remember who I am?  
Nick:[realizes] Sm-Smiley?  
Miley:[blinks tears and leaves the class]  
Nick:[starts hitting his head off his desk]  
Miley:[runs into the bathroom & breaks down crying]  
Demi: [comes out of a stall] are you alright?  
Miley:[shakes her head 'No' continues to cry]  
Demi:[sits down next to her] want to talk about it?  
Miley: okay.  
Demi: I'm all ears.  
Miley: you know who Nick Jonas is?  
Demi: enough said right there. [giggles] yeah, he's an ass.  
Miley: He used to be my best friend, but I moved away… and when I moved back two years ago he's been treating me like shit, and he now knows who I am.  
Demi:[hugs her] He treats me like shit too, and I'll beat him up for you.  
Miley:[giggles] thanks, you know how to cheer someone up.  
Demi: years of experience.  
Miley: [stands up & helps Demi up] Demi?!  
Demi: [looks at her for a second] MILEY?!  
Miley:[hugs her]  
Demi: [hugs her back] you want to sit with me at lunch?  
Miley: sure. [the bell rings and they go to the caf.]  
Emily: OH LOOK! It's the dweebs! [laugh at Demi & Miley]  
their group:[minus Nick] :[laughs too]  
Miley:[looks at nick; notices he's got traces of tears; smiles to herself]  
Demi: just ignore them Mi. [they sit down & eat]  
Nick:[walks over to them] H-hi.  
Demi: I'm fucking warning you--  
Nick: I just wanted to see if Smiley wanted to talk.  
Miley:[disgusted] Don't call me that, you lost that right a LONG time ago buddie..  
Nick:[looks down]  
Demi: just go away.  
Nick:[walks away, sad]  
Demi:[looks at miley] you alright?  
Miley:[nods] I will be.

In class [they have that class twice that day]  
Miley:[groans when she see's Nicks already there]  
Nick: Five Minutes.  
Miley: Three--  
Nick: really?  
Miley: no, three words:: go to hell.  
Nick:[looks down] I swear I d--  
Teacher: look to the person sitting next to you, that will be your partner for a six week project.  
Miley: WHAT?! [yells]  
Teacher: is there a problem?  
Miley: yes! Him? Really! Do you not have a heart!  
Teacher: I'm sorry miss cyrus.  
Miley; [groans]  
Teacher: as I was saying: it is a six week project; you follow your partner around for three weeks; then it's the other way around.  
Miley: you've got to be kidding me.  
Teacher: and there will be a 1 000 word report due on their life, and your life and the differences.  
Miley:[raises her hand] I've got mine done, just not the word count; the difference is I'm not a conceited ass. Done!  
Teacher: THAT IS ENOUGH MISS CYRUS!  
Miley:[sinks into her chair] [whispers: fuck you]  
Nick: so when do we get to work [cheery]  
Miley: when hell freezes over.  
Nick: look, I'm sorry; and you can hate me, but I'm not failing this class because of you.  
Miley: fine, who's following who first?  
Nick: I'm following you.  
Miley:perfect, now let's go.  
Nick: where?  
Miley: I have an appointment.  
Nick: oh.  
they leave

at Mileys appointment.  
Nick: what is this for, anyways?  
Miley: [low tone] therapy.  
Nick: why?  
Miley: you'll find out, just keep your mouth shut. [to the lady] Miley Cyrus 1:30.  
RECP: go on in, sweetie.  
Miley: thanks.  
Lisa:[I'm just naming her] Hello Miley and--  
Nick: Nick Jonas, I'm here because we have a project; follow each other around.  
Lisa: I see, well; don't talk.  
Miley:[giggles]  
Lisa: how are you doing?  
Miley: I've been better.  
Lisa: wait, is that the Nick you've mentioned before?  
Miley: unfortunately, yes.  
Lisa: I see; do you want to talk about the reason you came back again; it seems that's what's usually bugging you.  
Miley: yeah.  
Lisa: how long did it go on for?  
Miley four years, he beat me for four years.  
Lisa: may I?  
Miley: sure [lifts up her shirt, to show a scar from being stabbed]  
Nick: [can't hold it in] OH MY GOD!  
Miley: Nick, shut up.  
Lisa: when did he do that?  
Miley: September 16th the year I left.  
Lisa: Miley, he can't hurt you anymore.  
Miley: are you sure? Because I have nightmares every night, it replays, and replays and replays.  
Lisa: he was sentenced to death, you know that.  
Miley: than he is haunting me!  
Lisa: Miley, sweet heart. I can assure you… Billy Ray Cyrus is dead.  
Nick: sorry to interrupt, your FATHER did this?  
Lisa: I'm warning you boy put a sock in it.  
Miley: Yes, Nick he did… why do you think I almost strangled you when you decided I slit my wrists.  
Lisa: go on Miley; why did he stab you?  
Miley: because, I wanted to call my "best friend" it was his birthday; I asked him for the phone. [tears fall] then I woke up in a hospital; with my Mom next to me; she flew us back here.  
Lisa: that is something no one should ever go through.  
Miley: yet, I did.  
Lisa: Do you want to stop for today, since you have a listener?  
Miley:[nods, tears fall down] I'll come back in two months when this is over.  
Lisa: okay.  
Miley:[gets her jacket and leaves, with Nick behind her]  
Nick: Miley, slow down!  
Miley:[stops; tears still falling] WHAT?  
Nick:[spins her around, pulls her into a hug]  
Miley:[doesn't want to pull out of it, cries into his chest]  
Nick: I am so sorry, this really is all my fault.  
Miley: [through tears] no, it's not… I want to be able to blame it on you; but it's really not.  
Nick: my birthday almost got you killed. [a/n; she stopped in the parking lot;; ;P]  
Miley:[wipes her tears, gets out of his grip] can we just go?  
Nick: okay.[they get in his car and leave]

Once at Mileys.

Miley: [opens the door, to find Tish & Denise] Denise! [hugs her]  
Nick: mom?  
Denise: Miley! It's so good to see you again, you've grown up so much; you're so beautiful.  
Miley: thank you. [smiles]  
Nick: Mom, why are you here?  
Denise: Tish and I have decided that since you two haven't been as close, and are partners for a project that's following each other, I'm minus a son for three weeks, than I get a daughter.  
Miley: [her jaw drops] you mean, he's staying—here?  
Tish:[smiles] yes.  
Miley: [grabs her stomach] my stomach hurts.  
Tish: Miley is it your—[stops when she remembers Nick doesn't know]  
Miley: No mom, it's not the scar… and Nick knows thanks to Mr. Gayrich who made Nick start following me right after lunch, meaning he had to go IN the appointment.  
Denise:[hugs Miley] you know, I would've kicked his ass out of there.  
Miley:[giggles] aw, Denise… I seriously love you.., more than _other_ Jonas's.  
Tish: Now Miley--  
Nick: its alright, I deserved that one.  
Miley: no, you don't… You deserve a hell of a lot more [starts chasing him around the house]  
Denise: kids.  
Tish: [smiles]  
Miley: I'M GOING TO GET YOU FRUITTARD!  
Nick: LOOK I'M SORRY!  
Miley: SORRY! TWO FUCKING YEARS OF TREATING ME LIKE SHIT AND YOUR SORRY?!?!?!  
Nick: MILEY! PLEASE JUST--  
Miley: [tackles him to the ground]  
Nick: [puts his hands on her hips so she's stuck there]  
Miley:[reaches up, grabs the phone book and starts to hit him with it] ASSHOLE, WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIS UGLY SELF!  
Nick:[grabs the phone book, spins her around so he's on her] Will you stop hitting me?  
Miley: [starts punching him in the chest, as tears fall] two years, nick… two fucking years.  
Nick:[gets off Miley; pulls her up into a hug]  
Miley: [starts beating him up again] I'm not done with you, yet.  
Nick: [picks her up] when you're going to be nice, I'll let you down.  
Miley: why should _I _be nice after how you treated me?  
Nick: why don't we get our mothers to vote?  
Miley: perfect, My mom _knows_ what I came home like.  
Nick:[carries her to the living room] we need to have a vote, before I start to bruise.  
Tish: huh?  
Miley: I'm beating him up, but he's finding ways around it.  
Denise: Miley. Sweetie… I know what he put you through, and I don't blame you for beating him up.  
Tish: so do I, just don't kill him… and if he's in a lot of pain, stop it… you know better than anyone else what it's like.  
Nick:[puts her down]  
Miley; mom, I _want_ to make him suffer, he doesn't even know the half of it… having what happened is one thing, but having my best friend, [closes her eyes, to prevent tears from falling; but a few escape] forget me, treat me like that… it hurt.  
Denise: Nicholas, what do you have to say to that?  
Nick: Smiley, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am… I was worse than a jerk, I was worse than an ass, I was worse than freaking the Grinch, but don't forget… eventually his heart starts to grow back.  
Miley: [mores tears fall, she viciously wipes them] yes, but does everyone forgive him right away?  
Nick: yes, it's a kids movie, they have to [he chuckles]  
Miley:[giggles, turns to him]  
Nick:[wipes her tears] I can't lose you, again.  
Miley:[hugs him] and I've lost you too many times.  
Denise: you guys know you sound like an old married couple right?  
Nick: mom!  
Tish: You mean the ones that have been together their entire lives, fight like cats and dogs--  
Miley: mom, we get it.  
Denise: just a note for both of you, either you're getting married, or I'm adopting Miley, cause she has to be my daughter somehow.  
Miley: [rolls her eyes] Nick, I've got NHL 02 still.  
Nick: I CALL COLORADO!  
Miley: BUT--  
Nick: [smiles] race you.  
Miley: ready set [starts to run] GO!  
Nick:[chases up the stairs] CHEATER.  
Miley: [gets there first] You can be Colorado, but I get to be first controller.  
Nick: deal. [takes a controller and they play]

later that Night. [a/n;; Denise brought Nicks things over]

Miley:[knocks on Nicks door]  
Nick:[playing guitar] come in.  
Miley: You play guitar?  
Nick: Jealous?  
Miley: Nope, I do too.  
Nick: Can I hear you?  
Miley: sure… [takes his guitar;; starts to strum] do I have to sing along?  
Nick: well, you don't have to… but you will because you love me.  
Miley: fine, but you do to… [she sings "I Miss You"]  
Nick: [jaw drops] who's that by…?  
Miley: the one and only [drum rolls] MILEY CYRUS! [giggles]  
Nick: you're amazing;  
Miley: sureeeeeeeeeeeee. Your turn.  
Nick: [strums;; sings love is on its way]  
Miley: [smacks him]  
Nick: ow! What was that for?  
Miley: for being so,,, Nick.  
Nick: [smiles] did you like it?  
Miley: yeah, I did. [smiles]  
Tish: [comes in] I heard an ow, are you still beating him up?  
Miley: well, sort of,, but he's amazing at Guitar & Singing I had to;  
Tish: oh; did you hear Mileys song "I Miss You"  
Nick: yeah, she sung it.  
Tish: Well shes going to hate me, but think of who the You is. [smiles and walks out]  
Miley: excuse me [runs after her mom] MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Tish: what? Maybe he's stupid and wont figure out he's the You.  
Miley: Mom, Nick has an average of freaking 89%  
Tish: well, you shouldn't leave guests un attended to.  
Miley: [coughs] set up [coughs twice] [goes back upstairs]  
Nick: [smiles] so you wrote a song about me?  
Miley: hey, I had to do something in my spare time… New York was crappy.  
Nick:[moves a strand of hair from her face]  
Miley: oh. And my mom set that up on purpose, I swear, they're trying to set us up.  
Nick: you were in on it.  
Miley; was not!  
Nick: was to!  
[Credit to sheamadison for the next part;; I really liked this part;; && It fits this scene really well;; all credit for this idea goes to her]  
Miley: I was not.  
Nick: You were to.  
Miley: fuck you.  
Nick: You want to sleep with me now?  
[^the credited part]  
Miley: pfft, please… your penis is probably shorter than my pinky finger.  
Nick: oh, totally….  
Miley: see, now why would I waste my time on that?  
Nick: I don't know… you're the one who wants to sleep with me,  
Miley: give me one good reason.  
Nick: [picks her up] or… I could drop you into a pool, and swim.  
Miley: sounds fun, can I put on a bathing suit first?  
Nick: sure, why not?  
Miley: kay, gotta put me down than.  
Nick: okay [drops her]  
Miley: NICK!  
Nick: [smiles and goes to put his swimming trunks on]  
Miley:[puts on her bikini; goes down to the pool]  
Nick: [already swimming] Hey.  
Miley:[feels a bit self conscious because of all of her scars] h-hey.  
Nick: [can tell she feels selfconscious] Shmiley, relax..  
Miley: its not like I want to hate how I look.  
Nick:[gets out of the pool, hugs her] you look fine, really… the scars aren't that bad, and you are skinny. Now [picks her up] lets have some fun [holds her over the pool] bye [drops her]  
Miley:[grabs onto his wrists; pulling him down with her]  
Nick:[caught off guard]  
Miley: [gets back up, pulls nick with her.] ITS FUCKING COLD!  
Nick;[smiles] awh, its only a little water  
Miley:[smacks him] I'm going to turn on the wave machine. [swims over, turns it on]  
Nick:[gets hit in the face by a wave]  
Miley: HA HA! HA HA—[gets cut off by a wave, going over her, knocking off her bathing suit top;; doesn't notice]  
Nick: uh, Miles?  
Miley: yes?  
Nick:[chuckles] look down.  
Miley:[looks down to see her bare chest;; screams and covers it up]  
Nick:[dies laughing]  
Miley: Shut up! Now, can you turn off the machine so I can find my top?  
Nick: sure [turns it off, trying not to stare at her chest]  
Miley: now, help me find it, look in the deep end.  
Nick: why can't you?  
Miley: because, when I swim up, I expose myself.  
Nick: but I've already seen your chest, I'm the one who told you.  
Miley: just go, pervert.  
Nick: [goes under water, makes it look like he's going to look for her top, grabs her ankles]  
Miley:[screams & falls; pushing her arms out to save herself]  
Nick: [catches her]  
Miley: YOU!  
Nick: you can't hit me.  
Miley: and why not?  
Nick: you have to take your hands off your chest to do that.  
Miley: aw, screw that [smacks him]  
Nick:[finds her top] STOP HITTING ME! Or no top!  
Miley: fine, can I have my top?  
Nick:[hands it to her]  
Miley: [puts it on over her head, can't get the back tied up] can you help?  
Nick: [goes over, ties up the back, notices a scratch that looks strange] Miles, can you tell me about this one?  
Miley: [looks to see it, tenses up] I'd rather not, its not the best one to remember.  
Nick: its just—[examines it] it almost looks like it says something.  
Miley:[looks in his eyes, as hers get watery] it does.  
Nick: oh, smiley [hugs her tightly and lovingly]  
Miley: [feels the tears run down her face, from the memory]  
Nick: want to talk about it?  
Miley:[nods and they get out and lay on lawn chairs; still tense]  
Nick: Smiley, relax… you know you can tell me anything.  
Miley: [takes a deep breath] It was about two month before the stabbing, I was going to run away, I didn't like being hit and I missed my friends, I had told him I missed them… He caught me, and took me and grabbed a knife, but he didn't stab me, he engraved No NJ.  
Nick: Another thing, caused by me.  
Miley: It wasn't though, it was my own fault.  
Nick: how can you blame yourself?  
Miley: how can you blame yourself?!  
Nick: quite easily.  
Miley: well, its kind-of creepy, because the No faded away, so your initials are on my shoulder.  
Nick:[smiles] you'll always remember me.  
Miley:[smiles too] even when I want to forget you.  
Nick: hey!  
Miley:[smiles innocently]  
Nick: [thinking: wow, she is really truly 100 percent, beautiful; WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?]  
Miley: earth to Nick.  
Nick: sorry, mind started racing.  
Miley: oh, okay.  
Nick: so, whats on the schedule tonight?  
Miley: Demi, and I well, us because you have to be my leech, [smiles cutely] are kind-of going to a party… [says fast] her older brothers college party.  
Nick: what?! Why would you go there?  
Miley: hot guys, duh. [giggles]  
Nick:[feels jealous] their all dirty-pigs, trust me.  
Miley: well, we can go to the party and have some fun… please? [puppy dog pout]  
Nick: fine.

At the party.

Demi:MILEY! You look amazing!  
Miley: thanks.. [shes wearing shorts a tank top and a sweater over the tank top.]  
Nick:[see's all of his competition] uh, want to dance?  
Miley: who? Me?  
Nick: yeah, you.  
Miley: sure, why not?  
Nick:[leads her to the dancefloor]  
Miley:[starts dancing with him]  
Nick:[smiles]  
Miley:[grinds on him, without realizing]  
Nick:[smiles, grabs her waist]  
Miley: [turns to face him] you're a flirt.  
Nick:[smiles] and why would you say that?  
Miley: you just are. [smiles]  
Justin:[walks over] May I cut in?  
Miley:[smiles] uh, maybe later… we're kind-of having a discussion.  
Nick: a highly intelligent one.  
Justin: are you calling my stupid, pretty boy? [shoves Nick]  
Nick: no, I'm saying we are having an important, intelligent conversation.  
Miley: but maybe another time…  
Justin: or maybe now [roughly grabs Miley]  
Miley: ow! Let go of me.  
Justin:[hits her across the face] DANCE!  
Nick:[tackles Justin, starts viciously punching and violently kicking him]  
David: woah! Whats going on here?  
Demi: Miley! [runs over and hugs her] are you alright.  
Miley: no.  
David:[pulls Nick off Justin]  
Justin:[about to lunge at Nick]  
David: explain.  
Justin: this guy attacked me.  
Nick: YOU FUCKING HIT MY GIRL!  
Miley:[kind-of smiles when he says MY girl]  
David: woah, wait…. Justin you HIT a girl? A FUCKING SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?!  
Justin: sixteen?  
Miley:[grabs onto Nick, who looks like he's going to attack Justin]  
Justin: and she didn't seem like Your girl when she said maybe another time for a dance, stupid.  
Miley: its called politeness, the nice let down, the you fucking hit me you basterd kind of way.  
Nick:[turns to face Miley]  
Miley: [hugs him]  
Nick:[wraps his arms around her] lets go.  
Miley: Demi., you coming?  
Demi: No, I'm staying for a bit… you'll be okay?  
Miley: [smiles] I'll be just fine. [leaves with nick]  
Nick: are you sure you're okay?  
Miley: Nick, you worry too much, I'm fine;; just a bruise…  
Nick: I promise, he wasn't as lucky.  
Miley:[smiles, the song My Girl comes on the radio;; she turns it up] I love this song.  
Nick:[starts singing along]  
Miley:[sings along too]  
after the song;  
Miley:[giggles]  
Nick:[smiles at her]  
Miley:eyes on the road, we can smile all we want when we get back.  
Nick: okay.  
Miley: thanks, for saving my life; it seems you do that a lot.  
Nick: anytime.  
Miley: back to our intelligent discussion, YOU'RE A FLIRT!  
Nick: Am not!  
Miley: yes, you are; why else would you grab my waist when we were dancing?  
Nick: simple, you grinded.  
Miley: did not?  
Nick: did too!  
Miley: one second [thinks about it;; eyes widen] oh my god.  
Nick: what?  
Miley: You're right, damn, that sucks to say.  
Nick:[smiles] get used to it.  
Miley:[smiles] what's that light?

once at Mileys.

Tish: WHERE WERE YOU?!  
Miley: We went out.  
Tish: like a date.  
Nick: well--  
Miley: can it nick, no, we went to Demis brothers party… and before you flip, it was My Idea, and we left because Nick had to save me from this ignorant, pigheaded guy.  
Tish: well, theres someone you should meet, he's a friend's son, he'll be here for a while.  
Justin: [walks out]  
Nick&Justin: YOU!  
Miley: mom! Step in front of that, thing.  
Tish: Miley!  
Miley: THAT FUCKER HIT ME!  
Tish:[turns to him] you did what to my daughter.  
Justin: nothing of the sorts.  
Nick: there's that IQ issue again.  
Miley: mom, who are you going to believe, your daughter, who's got the bruise, the people and oh, yeah… the fact Nick beat the shit out of him, or this thing that hit me?  
Tish: Miley! Justin is a gentleman he wouldn't hurt a fly!  
Miley: FOR FUCK SAKES! CALL DAVID! HE'LL TELL YOU!  
Tish: Miley Ray…  
Miley: forget it, if he's under this roof, I'm not… [runs upstairs and starts to pack her things]  
Nick: [runs after Miley]  
Miley:[tears streaming down her face, continues to pack]  
Nick:[pulls her into a hug] Smiley, it'll be okay… you'll see.  
Miley: I'm not staying here with that, he'll try to rape me or something.  
Nick: I'm coming with you.  
Miley: then lets get you packed [zips up her bag]  
Nick:[packs]  
Miley:[grabs his hand and goes downstairs] Last Chance mom.  
Tish: You're being ridiculous.  
Miley: [tears fall] Just like I was when daddy did it? [leaves]  
Nick: I'll take care of her; enjoy having a monster in your house.[leaves after miley]  
Miley:[interwinds her fingers with Nicks]  
Nick: do you know where we're going?  
Miley: your house?  
Nick: sounds good.. [they go to his house]  
Denise: Miley? Nick? Why are you here at… 11:30?  
Miley: long story short, we kind-of ran away.  
Denise: why?  
Nick: can we explain inside?  
Denise: of course! [lets them in]  
Miley: well, we went to a party thing, and this guy hit me, because I wouldn't dance with him, and isn't he the guy my moms letting stay, and she believes HIM not me, who has the bruise, not Nick who gave him a black eye and broken nose, HIM.  
Denise: oh sweetie, [hugs her] you are more than welcome here.  
Miley: thank you Denise.  
Denise: no problem sweetie, do you need any ice?  
Miley: it's alright, I've felt worse.  
Denise: okay sweetie.  
Nick: here, I'll show you where you can sleep.  
Miley: okay [follow nick]  
Nick: You have the choice, My room, or the smelly lonely guest room.  
Miley: well, I like waking you up bright and early, and if I'm in the guest room, you can lock me out.  
Nick: sounds great… [opens the door and sees that Joe stole him couch]  
Miley:[doesn't really care, lays down on his bed]  
Nick: gee, thanks.  
Miley:[pats his bed] we can share, I really don't care.  
Nick:[smiles;; lays next to her]  
Miley: See?  
Nick: [chuckles, moves a strand of her hair behind her ear]  
Miley:[kind-of gets butterflies; smiles at him] again, thank you so much for saving me, I can only imagine what could've happened without you there.  
Nick: don't worry about it, I'd kill anyone who even thought about setting a finger on you.  
Miley:[smiles] I just, want to thank you; but I can't think of a way..  
Nick: well—[gets cut off by]  
Miley:[shoves him] stop thinking pervy!  
Nick: I wasn't!  
Miley: yes! You were! When you do, in the top left corner of your right eye gets sparkly.  
Nick: wow, pay attention much?  
Miley: well, I had nothing else to do in class, and I gave up a long time ago hoping you'd remember me.  
Nick: yet, here we are.  
Miley: [smiles again] and, this is how it should be.  
Nick: okay, don't kill me… but I just want to try one thing, can I?  
Miley: sure, why not its not like—[gets cut off by..]  
Nick:[leans over and kisses her passionately]  
Miley: [shocked, kisses back]  
Denise:[walks by,]the door is open, see's them kissing and smiles to herself; continues to walk by.]  
Nick:[pulls her closer to him, still kissing her]  
Miley:[wraps her arms around his neck]  
Nick:[wraps his arms around her waist]  
Miley:[deepen the kiss]  
Nick:[pulls away for air]  
Miley: what just happened?  
Nick: I-I don't know, I just, and then, you.  
Miley:[giggles] wow, you really suck with words, no wonder your failing English.  
Nick:[chuckles] Here is it, I think that I might be i—[gets cut off by Joe]  
Joe:[walks in his room] Hey Man, Mom said you were home, AND with a girl, who is it? Is she cute?  
Miley: Jogurt. Go away.  
Joe: [freezes] m-m-m-Miley?  
Miley: yes, I know, you forgot me too.  
Joe: MILEY! [jumps over nick and hugs her] what are you doing with a guy like Nick?  
Nick: ahem, still ON the bed.  
Joe: so?  
Miley: [giggles] I missed your catfights.  
Nick: they're not catfights.  
Joe: they're brotherfights.  
Miley: whatever the case, I missed them, and of course, you guys.  
Joe: back to my question.  
Miley: what do you mean, doing with a guy like Nick? I'm not with him with him,.  
Joe: really? Cause I was called in to interrupt someones kissing fest incase it turned into more.  
Niley:[blushes]  
Miley: theres an explication for that later, but Joe, I'm really tired, can I please sleep?  
Joe; where are you sleeping ? [raises an eyebrow]  
Nick: Joe, fuck off. You know she doesn't mean it like that.  
Miley:[yawns] goodnight.  
Joe:[gets up] I'm watching you… [leaves]  
Miley: so, you where saying.  
Nick: I kind-of lost the nerve to say it..  
Miley: what will give you the nerve?  
Nick: Well—[smiles cutely]  
Miley:[leans in and kisses him]  
Nick:[deepens it]  
Miley:[pulls away] continue.  
Nick: I like you… a lot.  
Miley:[smiles and kisses him again]  
Nick:[deepens it]  
Miley:[interwinds their fingers]  
Nick:[pulls away] goodnight, my smiley.  
Miley:[smiles, cuddles up to him] goodnight.

in the morning.

Miley:[wakes up in nicks arms, smiles]  
Nick:[was watching her sleep] Hello Beautiful.  
Miley:[smiles] good morning,  
Denise:[from downstairs] YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE SHE'D MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP?!  
Miley: oh joy.  
Nick: what?  
Miley: my mother's here.  
Nick: well. We can go back to sleep until she leaves.  
Miley: sounds good to me, [snuggles closer to him, falls back asleep]  
Tish: [barges through the door] MILEY RAY!  
Nick: do you mind? She's sleeping.  
Miley:[groans] not anymore. What mother?  
Tish: you get your ass dressed and get your things,  
Miley: no. I'm not going back there with that thing.  
Tish: YOU WILL!  
Miley: give me one good reason.  
Tish: because, you've got an arranged marriage.  
Miley&Nick: WHAT?!  
Miley: hell, no.  
Tish: you don't have a choice.  
Nick: yes,she does.  
Tish: stay out of this.  
Miley: no, I wont marry him.  
Tish: what part of you don't have a choice is too hard for you?  
Miley: what part of, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN is too hard for YOU?  
Tish: Miley, he's going to propose in an hour, and you're going to say yes [goes downstairs]  
Miley: No, no, no, no, no.  
Nick: [hugs her] you're not going to marry him.  
Miley: shes going to make me,  
Nick: not if I have a say in it.  
Miley: we need a plan,  
Nick: well,I have one;; but I don't know what you'll say to it.  
Miley: I'm all ears.  
Nick: well, what if someone proposed to you before he did?  
Miley: what are you getting at?  
Nick: Miley will you marry me?  
Miley:[shocked] uh, uh,, YES!  
Nick: [kisses her passionately] now, maybe we should hold off on the wedding for a couple years.  
Miley: [giggles] sounds great.  
Nick: want to go downstairs?  
Miley: sure.[they go downstairs]  
Justin: Miley I've got to ask you a question.  
Denise:[shakes her head no]  
Miley: don't worry Denise, I've got it… ask away Justin,  
Justin: will you marry me?  
Miley: ou, sorry your five minutes too late.  
Tish: Miley!  
Miley: well, you gave me no other choice.  
Denise: are you saying.  
Miley: Denise, you got your wish.  
Denise:[starts happy dancing]  
Miley:[giggles]  
Tish: Miley Ray…  
Miley: what mom? You can't say I'm too young since you were alright going to try and marry me off.  
Tish: do you even love him?  
Everyone looks at Miley.  
Miley: yes, I do.  
Nick:[kisses her passionately]  
Tish: BOO!  
Denise: you can leave now,  
Miley:[pulls away from the kiss & hugs him]  
Nick:[whispers in her ear] I love you too..  
Tish&Justin:[leave angrily]  
Denise: [runs over and hugs them both]  
Miley:[giggles]  
Denise: I knew it! I knew it!  
Nick: [chuckles] Mom,  
Miley: well, its going to be a while for wedding bells…  
Denise: awh, I wanted to call you my daughter by next week.  
Nick: that's a little insane, don't you think.  
Miley: well, it's not insane, my mammy met my pappy on a Monday, and they were married on a Friday.  
Nick: oh yeah, they used to tell us their story all the time, because you loved it so much.  
Miley: and you'd actually listen to it, every time I wanted to.  
Denise: well, when were you planning on getting married?  
Nick: In a few years… We are kind-of young.  
Denise: nonsense on the young part, love is love.  
Nick: I don't know when, how about you Mi?  
Miley: I don't know, what about you?  
Nick: Whenever you want, whether its ten years from now, which would drive my mom insane, or tomorrow.  
Miley: Denise, when do you think? I've never planned a wedding before.  
Denise: well, I think the sooner the better, how about on October 19th?  
Miley: of what year? [a/n; its February 10th]  
Denise: THIS YEAR! WOOT!  
Nick&Miley:[look at eachother and laugh]  
Denise: sorry, a lot excited.  
Miley:[hugs her]  
MP:[appears out of thin air] ALL OF YOU GET ON THE GROUND!  
Miley: wha-?  
MP: NOW!  
they all jump onto the floor.,  
Justin:[fires a gun through the window]  
Miley:[covers her mouth]  
MP: follow me!  
they follow her, into the kitchen…  
Miley: who are you?  
MP: I can't tell you who I am, but my name is Selena.  
Miley: well, Selena, can you explain what is going on?  
Selena: it's simple, Justin over there, is jealous.  
Miley: BUT HE DOESN'T NEED TO HURT—[gets cut off by]  
Selena: take my hands, all of you, we must portal out of here.  
They all take Selena's hands.  
Selena: [transports them to in front of the police station] You'll be safe here, tell them you ran out your back door.  
Miley: will we see you again?  
Selena: soon [fades away]  
Miley:[wakes up, looks around] where am I?  
Denise: [was visiting her] Miley![hugs her as tears fall] thank god.  
Miley: what's going on?  
Denise: you don't remember?  
Miley: [shakes her head No]  
Denise: you and Nick were in a car accident, you both fell into a coma, his is a bit deeper than yours though,  
Miley: how long have I been in a coma?  
Denise: [looks down at the ground] three weeks.  
Miley: THREE WEEKS?!  
Denise: Miley, honey, calm down.  
Miley: can I see him?  
Denise: I'll get a doctor; he'll be able to tell you.  
Miley: thank you.  
Denise: [gets a doctor, they come back in]  
DR: how are you feeling Miss Cyrus?  
Miley: I'll feel a lot better when I can see Nick.  
DR: okay, let's check you out first, okay?  
Miley: okay, [the doctor checks out all of her monitors and stuff]  
DR: You may go see him,  
Miley: Thank you [gets up,, walks into Nicks room] oh, god.  
Nick: [motionless, laying there helplessly]  
Miley: Nick, [tears fall as she steps closer to him and takes his hand] What happened to us? I mean, I don't remember any cars coming at us, we weren't driving drunk, oh god Nick, I need you to wake up, [starts to cry] you know, I don't think I've ever told you this, but I think I might love you, I know it sounds strange and all but, apparently it was three weeks since we've hung out, since we weren't in comas, and to be completely honest, I remember it all crystal clear, and when you said MY GIRL, it just made sense, so please,, wake up.  
Nick: [no response,, sadly :(,,]  
Miley:[lays down next to him, snuggles up to him] whether I'm supposed to or not;;

ONE WEEK LATER ,

Miley:[in Nicks room,] Nicholas, wake up now… please.  
Denise: Miley, can we borrow you for a second; I need your help with a decision.  
Miley: sure, [walks out of Nicks room] Whats up?  
Denise: they want me to pull the plug.  
Miley: WHAT?!  
Denise: they're trying to persuade me, I need you here to help me.  
Miley: no problem,  
DR: [walks over] he's suffering, theres been no sign of improvement, we should really call it a quits,  
Denise: he's suffering?  
Miley: Denise, let me do the talking, NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU PULLING THE PLUG! DO YOU SEE THAT GUY IN THERE?! I JUST FIGURED OUT A WEEK AGO WHY I NEVER GAVE UP HOPE HE'D REMEMBER ME FOR TWO YEARS, BECAUSE, I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM, AND YOU ARE NOT PULLING THE PLUG, BECAUSE I NEED TO TELL HIM THAT,  
Denise: [shocked, smiles a bit; hugs Miley]  
DR: okay, we'll keep him on it as long as possible [walks away, kind-of scared]  
Miley:[tears in her eyes] can I go back in now, Denise?  
Denise: sure thing sweetie,.  
Miley:[walks back into nicks room,hugs him]  
A COMMERCIAL COMES ON,, :P

Commerciallady: whats the best medicine?  
Group: LOVE!  
CL: that's right, buy Love today!  
DeepVoice; buy love cough medicine today, for only 29.99$!

Miley: I wonder, [looks around to make sure no one is watching, leans over and lightly kisses Nick on the lips]  
Nick:[nothing happens, [a/n; YET! ;P]  
Miley:[sighs] it was worth a try [gets up to go to the bathroom]  
Nick:[grabs her arm, weakly] Smiley?  
Miley: oh my god, nick! [hugs him tightly]  
Nick: [weakly] where am I?  
Miley: in the hospital, we were in a car accident, apparently, and you've been in a coma for four weeks.  
Nick: I have?  
Miley: I guess so, I just came out of one last week,  
Nick: smiley, I'm sorry.  
Miley: it wasn't your fault, [hugs him again] I'm so happy you're awake. [kisses him without thinking]  
Nick:[kisses back]  
Miley:[pulls away] I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that.  
Nick: the only thing you shouldn't have done was pull away.  
Miley:[smiles] so, your mom is going to kill to see you, I'll call her in.  
Nick: but then you have to leave my side.  
Miley: I can assure you, I have my ways, I scared the doctor for crying out loud.  
Nick: you did?  
Miley: hey, they tried to pull the plug, I scared him as much as possible,.  
Nick: [moves a strand of her hair out of her face]  
Miley: Nick, there's something I need to tell you.  
Nick: okay.  
Miley: well, I figured out why I never gave up hoping you'd remember me.  
Nick: and why is that.  
Miley: well, [nervously plays with her fingers] I think I'm in love with you.  
Nick: what?  
Miley:[nods]  
Nick:[kisses her, passionately]  
Miley:[smiles, and kisses back]  
Denise: [walks in] Miley do you want anything from the—NICK! YOU'RE AWAKE!  
Miley:[pulls away from the kiss, blushing]  
Nick: mom! [hugs her]  
Miley: [smiling]  
Denise: [smiles at them] don't let me ruin your moment, I'll just go [leaves the room] YAHOOOOO!  
Miley: [giggles]  
Nick: so,I hate to break it to you, but I love you too. (:  
Miley: [kisses him softly, on the lips]  
DR: mr. Jonas; and Miss Cyrus of course, who hasn't left your side since she came out of her coma.  
Miley: now see, if you tried to pull the plug, I'd have to kill you.  
Nick:[chuckles] isn't she just the greatest?  
Tish:[walks in] Miley,!  
Miley:[sighs] yes, mom?  
Tish: what? I've got great news for you!  
Miley: I somehow already know, [a/n;; after they were driving was a dream] You're friend's son is staying with us, his name is Justin, who wouldn't hurt a fly, but he hit me, you're not going to believe me, Nick and I run-away to his house, and you try and force me to marry Justin, but instead I marry Nick, pissing Justin off so he tries to kill Nick, or Me, I'm still not sure who, but then--  
Nick: woah woah woah, slow down sugar, you're saying we're getting married?  
Miley: no, I wake up before that, sorry [sticks her tongue out at him]  
Tish: well, geez, I'm not having that thing stay at our house than.  
Miley: oh, thank god.  
Nick: marrying me wouldn't be THAT bad would it?  
Miley: well, [giggles and kisses him]  
Tish: I'll be leaving now. [runs out of the room and starts happy dancing with Denise]  
Nick:[wraps his arms around Miley] apparently I've wanted to do that for one month and three days now.  
Miley: it's alright; I've wanted to tell you I love you for one month and two days.  
Nick: I love you.  
Miley: I love you too.  
Nick: well, maybe I love you, I'm not so sure.  
Miley:[hits him, lightly & playfully] fine, I'll just go and love Johnny Deep.  
Nick: why him?  
Miley:[whispers in his ear: he's not the one with the penis the size of my pinky]  
Nick:[kisses her]  
Miley:[kisses back]  
Nick:[whispers in her ear:: I swear, it's at least a middle finger]  
Miley: [giggles]  
Tish&Denise:[eagerly run in] ARE YOU TWO DATING YET?!  
Miley:[giggles looks at Nick]  
Nick:[kisses her]  
Denise: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
Miley:[pulls away laughing] wow, she's louder than Demi… DEMI! Can I use someone's phone? I swear Demi must think I'm dead or something!  
Demi:[walks in] No I don't, I've been in Europe the entire time, [giggles] It seems you're not going to let me beat the shit out of Nick anymore are you?  
Miley: sorry Demz, I think he might not let me kiss him if I say yes.  
Demi: [giggles] it's alright, but hey, whatever happened to that Justin dude?  
Nick:THAT FUCKER! I'll kick his—[gets cut off]  
Miley:[kisses him] calm down, there… he's not going to be anywhere near us, okay?  
Nick:[calms down right away]  
Miley: see, Pinky?  
everyone:[except nick] Pinky?  
Nick: no, I'm Middle now, remember?  
Miley: Noopee, Never crossed my mind.  
Demi: I'm lost?  
Miley: inside joke.  
Nick:[whispers in her ear: literally]  
Miley:[giggles]  
Denise: do I want to know?  
Miley: No, because Nick's your son. If he wasn't, I'd tell you, because you'd find it just HILARIOUS, but because he's your son, you'd find it disturbing.  
Demi:[has the pervy-est mind] EWWW! EWWW! EWWW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!  
Tish&Denise: [looks at them]  
Miley; what? I don't recall anything Demis thinking of happening.  
Demi:[hits her forhead multiple times] BAD IMAGES! BAD IMAGES! MAKE THEM STOP!  
Miley&Nick:[burst out laughing]  
Denise: now, Nicholas, do we need to have "The Talk" ?  
Tish: same goes for you miley.  
Miley:[burst out laughing,]  
Nick:[does the same]  
Tish: aw, who are we kidding? It's not like they'd listen.

HM, ONCE NICK'S OUT OF THE HOSPITAL  
[cause miley got out six days ago, but wouldn't leave Nick's side]

Nick: fresh air! [takes a deep breath]  
Miley: the project!  
Denise: already taken care of, I told them it would be hard for you to do it while in a coma, so, you both gets A's, because I explained how you clicked.  
Miley: Denise, I love you!  
Denise:[smiles] what can I say, it's what I do.  
Nick:[puts his arm around Miley]  
Tish: god, you two are adorable.  
Miley:[giggles] aren't you supposed to be over-protective?  
Denise: please, Nick knows to behave, and well, I could take ya.  
Miley:[giggles]  
Nick: well, if we take a taxi, since we're probably banned from the car, can we go out?  
Denise: You're not banned from the car, someone crashed into you, a drunken transport truck driver.  
Miley:[gasps] THAT LIGHT!  
Nick: I didn't see it, though.  
Denise: it came by Miley's side, that's why you got it deeper Nick, she was on top of you.  
Miley:[looks at Nick]I'm sorry.  
Nick: don't be. [Smiles]  
Miley: [whispers into Nicks ear: Pinky, pinky, pinky, pinky, pinky]  
Nick:[whispers back:: what, do I have to show you so you'll believe?]  
Miley: [giggles]  
Tish: what are you talking about?  
Denise: huh, huh?  
Miley: [says with a straight face] Pinky.  
Nick: [bursts out laughing]  
Miley: [joins in on his laughter]  
Denise: I swear, pinky better be plastic.  
Miley: [laughs harder, because Denise has NO clue that what she said is so perverted]  
Denise: what?  
Nick: [laughs just as hard]  
Tish: um, is it what I think?  
Miley: [laughing as hard as possible]  
Nick: [tries to stop, fails, laughs harder]  
Denise: oh, god… its not—[her voice trails off]  
Miley: [calms down enough to say] You might want to re-think pinky better be plastic [laughs harder]  
Denise: OH MY FUCKING GOD! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Nick: [stops, says seriously] Mommy, you started it. [laughs hysterically]  
Miley:[stops laughing] Denise, don't think so pervertedly, Pinky could be a very _small_ spoon, or a very _small_ pinky finger.  
Nick: [thought of it pervy, laughs so hysterically he starts to cry]  
Denise: oh, god… I changed his diapers.  
Miley: [through laugh attacks] and?  
Denise: I will not have a discussion on my sons PENIS size.  
Miley&Nick:[stop laughing, look at each other, laugh even more]  
Tish:[pulls into their driveway]  
Denise: Miley, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?  
Miley: am I in trouble?  
Denise: No, not yet.  
Miley: okay. [they get out of the car, and nick and tish stay in]  
Tish: Nick, take care of her for me, please.  
Nick: I promise, I won't let anything happen to her.  
Tish: [smiles] I'm really happy you're back in her life; I've been really worried about her, and before you came back into it…. I almost thought [her voice trails off]  
Nick: thought?  
Tish: [sighs] that she'd go insane, break down…  
Nick: don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, ever.  
Tish: thank you.

WITH DENISE AND MILEY. [a/n;; I died writing the pinky scene, it was just so… baha]

Miley: so, am I seriously not in trouble?  
Denise: [laughs] No, you're not… I'm just making sure you're alright.  
Miley: I'm perfectly fine, I haven't thought about what happened in a long time, Nick's not an evil guy I want to kill anymore… its, perfect.  
Denise: [smiles] Just, be safe.  
Miley: safe?  
Denise: please, I'm begging you, don't make me explain.  
Miley:[falls onto the ground laughing]  
Denise: honey, this isn't a laughing matter.  
Miley: [laughing too hard]  
Denise: boy, with the way you guys laugh at everything, you won't get that far.  
Miley: [tries to contain her laughter, but can't] ccc-ant stttttop. [laughs]  
Denise: lets just go carry in Nick's things, k?  
Miley: [goes back to the car, laughing]  
Nick: whats so funny?  
Miley: [laughing too much] I'll --- explain --- later.  
Nick: mom, should I be scared?  
Denise: nope.  
Nick:[gets out of the car, takes his bags]  
Miley: [realizes something, gets sad]  
Nick:[sets his bags down] what's wrong Smiley.  
Miley: I just realized you're not going to be here anymore.  
Denise: why would you say that?  
Tish: SHH! You'll give away our surprise!  
Denise: lets tell them already.  
Miley: TELL US WHAT?!  
Tish: I have one child.  
Denise: I have four, three living at home, one at college.  
Tish: both of us, are husband-less.  
Denise: so… we've decided to work together, collaborating two familys--  
Tish: to make one.  
Miley: [kisses Nick]  
Denise: pfft, they don't even thank us before smooching.  
Nick:[kisses back]  
Tish: ahem.  
Niley:[pulls away]  
Miley: What were we talking about?  
Tish: children.  
Denise:[opens the door]  
Frankie: NICK! [runs over and hugs him]  
Nick: hey frank the tank, whats up little man?  
Frankie: I got a new webkinz while you were sleeping, geez, you sleep a lot!  
Nick: [chuckles] I promise, I'm not going to sleep that long for a long time.  
Frankie: good, because Joeys no fun.  
Miley: hey Frankie, don't I get a hug?  
Frankie: I'm not allowed to give strangers hugs.  
Miley: [giggles] oh, yeah.. You probably don't remember me, you haven't seen my since you where two.  
Nick: Frankie, this is Miley.  
Frankie: Hi, I'm Frankie, and I like Webkinz.  
Miley: [gets down to his level] its nice to meet you Frankie, I'm Miley, and I just might have a webkinz for you.  
Frankie: REALLY? [excited]  
Miley:[takes one out of her purse] really, here you go! [hands him it]  
Frankie: I don't have this one! [hugs her] thanks Miley.  
Miley: [stands up] no problem, Frankie.  
Joe: [runs over] Nick! Smiley! [a/n;; Joe went and visited Nick at the hospital so, he knows who Miley is]  
Miley: [hugs him] Jogurt!  
Nick: [hugs him too] Dude.  
Denise: let them through the door before you suffocate them.  
Tish: welcome home you two.  
Miley: [goes up to her room] I don't know how we all fit into one house.  
Nick: well, I got a map!  
Miley: seriously?  
Nick: yes, but they might change it.  
Miley: [walks over] and why is that?  
Nick: they put us in the same room.  
Miley: well, let's not let them change it.  
Nick: sounds great. [pulls her in, by the waist]  
Miley: [giggles and kisses him]  
Joe:[walks in] so whats u—gross!  
Miley:[pulls away, laughing] I'm not used to having people walk in on me.  
Joe: [walks in between them] get used to it.  
Miley: Joe.  
Joe: hmm?  
Miley; GO AWAY!  
Joe: well, I don't feel loved.  
Miley:[smiles]  
Joe:[leaves]  
Nick:[kisses her]  
Miley:[kisses back]  
Denise: so what do you want for su—hello?  
Miley:[pulls away, again] wow, twice in five minutes.  
Denise: what do you two want for supper?  
Miley: anythings fine with me.  
Denise: okay, good…cause I wasn't planning on telling you.  
Nick: then why'd you—[gets cut off]  
Denise: SAFE! [leaves the room]  
Nick: what was that about?  
Miley:[lays her head on his shoulder] Pinky.  
Nick: [chuckles] woah, my mom's like…  
Miley: strange? I know.  
Nick: gee, thanks.  
Miley: my mom serious, so its all good.  
Nick: smiley. I—[gets cut off by]  
Miley: one second. [goes and locks her door] THERE! [walks back over]  
Nick: smiley, I love you.  
Miley:[sits on his lap] good, because I happen to love you.  
Nick:[kisses her]  
Miley:[kisses back]  
Nick:[lays down, still kissing her]  
Tish:[tries to open the door, but its locked] CHILDREN!  
Miley:[pulls away, yet again] coming! [opens the door] yes?  
Tish: the door is not to be locked.  
Miley: mom, no. I lock it when I sleep…  
Tish:[raises an eyebrow]  
Miley: not like that, geez. Everyone and their perverted mind.  
Tish: suppers almost ready, get going.  
Miley: [sighs] fine, come on Nick.  
Nick:[gets up, walks downstairs with Miley]  
Denise: [cheerful] whats going on my peoples?  
Miley: [giggles] well, I can't get five minutes alone to save my life, you?  
Denise: here, you two can go out after supper, sound good?  
Miley: perfect.

AFTER SUPPER

Miley: [gets up, runs upstairs; gets changed, runs back downstairs] ready to go?  
Nick: [chuckles] someone's a little eager.  
Miley: [smiles]  
Nick: let's go.. bye people!  
Tish: be back before Midnight.  
Miley:[smiles] sure thing!  
Nick: [chuckles and gets in the car]  
Miley: I'm driving?  
Nick: well, last time I drove, we almost died.  
Miley: [giggles, gets in and starts driving] where are we going?  
Nick: uh, I can't tell you… so, drive to the superstore, and park in the hotel parking lot.  
Miley: why? [raises an eyebrow]  
Nick: smiley, smiley, smiley, I can't ruin the surprise.  
Miley: fine. [drives and parks]  
Nick: now, you can get out of the car, and lock it.  
Miley: really? I thought I was supposed to drive it off a cliff.  
Nick: [chuckles] someone's sarcastic.  
Miley: [smiles] just a little bit.  
Nick:[after they've locked it and such, takes her hand and they go into the hotel]  
Miley: why are we here?  
Nick: My surprise is peace and quiet.  
Miley: [kisses him] I love it already.  
Nick: reservation for Jonas.  
Lady:[smiles] room 1016  
Nick: [smiles] thank you. [they go up & in it]  
Miley: [in awe] its so, huuuuuuuge!  
Nick: glad you like it.  
Miley: A HOTTUB?  
Nick: [chuckles] I liked that idea.  
Miley: [kisses him passionately] lets watch tv.  
Nick: [looks at her funny]  
Miley: what? Joe's not going to share.  
Nick: [chuckles and they lay on the bed and watch tv]  
Miley: [presses on and it goes onto an.. hm.. interesting channel] Oh, god [changes the channel;; but it's the same]  
Nick: [turns off the t.v] sorry, must be broken  
Miley: [giggles] or turned on, get it. Cause the T.V on and, oh nevermind.  
Nick: [chuckles] you're cute when you're not funny.  
Miley: [pulls him closer] and you're cute in general.  
Nick: [kisses her]  
Miley: [kisses back]  
Nick: [pulls away and smiles]  
Miley: you're thinking pervy.  
Nick: huh?  
Miley: oh, yeah… that was a dream, but when you think pervy the top left hand corner of your right eye sparkles.  
Nick: wow… you're weird.  
Miley:[sits on his stomach] and you're thinking pervertedly.  
Nick: so? I'm allowed to…  
Miley: [giggles] you're strange Nicholas.  
Nick: so?  
Miley: what's on your mind?  
Nick: how strange it was that the TV was all rated R.  
Miley: really, sure you didn't set it up?  
Nick: why would I set it up?  
Miley: [giggles] because,, you're cool like that.  
Nick: [smiles] we get peace, and quiet for the next [looks at his watch] four and a half hours.  
Miley: awh, what if I didn't want to be quiet?  
Nick: [smiles] I don't know then.  
Miley: and what if I didn't want to be peaceful? What if I wanted to be reckless.  
Nick: [kind-of;; hmm,,, UP in the sky, yeah, that'll work] than I'd have to say, let's be reckless.  
Miley: [gets off his stomach and giggles]  
Nick: what?  
Miley: [laughs hysterically]  
Nick: seriously, what?  
Miley: I guess you were right about Pinky.  
Nick: [looks down, covers his face from embarrassment]  
Miley: awh, I think you hurt Pinky's feelings. [smiles cutely]  
Nick: oh my god, that's embarrassing.  
Miley: no, it just means that teasing you would be awfully fun.  
Nick: you wouldn't.  
Miley: I'm going to go skinny dip in the hottub, tootles.  
Nick: [chuckles] same ol' miley.  
Miley: what? [goes behind a door]  
Nick: you're a chicken, you won't skinny dip.  
Miley: oh yeah?  
Nick: yeah!  
Miley: [jumps into the hottub, naked] OW HOT! FREAKING HOT.  
Nick: [chuckles]  
Miley: like, BURNING HOT!  
Nick: than get out.  
Miley: no, you'll see me naked.  
Nick: well, if I got into the hottub I would anyways,  
Miley: please, you're too chicken.  
Nick: is that a challenge?  
Miley: isn't it always with you?  
Nick: well, watch this! [takes off his clothes and jumps into the hottub] FUCK! That's hot.  
Miley: [covers her eyes, giggling] I can't believe you'd actually do that.  
Nick: and why not?  
Miley: because, you're Nick.  
Nick: well, Pinky doesn't back down on challenges.  
Miley: [giggles]  
Nick: [starts to swim around]  
Miley: [covers her eyes] Ass much?  
Nick: [chuckles] well, I could do the front float.  
Miley: no, that's okay. [giggles]  
MILEYSCELLSTARTSTORING,  
Miley: excuse me, [gets out of the HT & answers it] hello?  
Denise: Hi, I know we said we wouldn't interrupt, but—  
Miley: hold that thought. [gets back into the hottub] kay, you can continue now.  
Denise: Don't tell your mother, but you guys can stay out later because Joe's in the hospital.  
Miley: is he okay?!  
Denise: yes, he fell.  
Miley: [giggles] same ol' Joe.  
Denise: behave, and be home before us so I don't get in trouble.  
Miley: k, Denise. Bye.  
Nick: my mom called?  
Miley: yeah, we get to stay out longer, Joe fell so he's in the hospital for the Night, we need to get home before them,  
Nick: okay, so what do you want to do? Since we skinny-dipped already. [chuckles]  
Miley: [giggles] I don't know, [goes to sit on his lap but stops]  
Nick: what?  
Miley: [laughs]  
Nick: okay? What?  
Miley: I can't sit on your lap, without having pinky up my ass.  
Nick: [stands up, gets closer to her] and is there something wrong with that?  
Miley: [giggles, swims underwater and grabs his ankles, causing him to fall]  
Nick: MY ASS!  
Miley: [giggles, sits on the floor of the hot tub with him]  
Nick: it's funny how we don't find this awkward, don't you think?  
Miley: [leans over and kisses him]  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA.

ONCE THEY'RE HOME.  
Miley: fewf, we made it.  
Nick: [smiles, kisses her] I love you.  
Miley: sorry, Johnny Deeps smexxxiiier.  
Nick: oh really? [gets close to her face]  
Miley: well, I actually don't know, I haven't seen Johnny Depp naked.  
Denise&Tish&Joe&Frankie:[walk in] we're home!  
Denise: oh, you must've heard the car pull in and wanted to come help us.  
Miley; Right, but we're slow.  
Tish: that's alright, you kids can go back to bed.  
Miley: okay. [they turn to go upstairs]  
Denise: miley, I actually need to talk to you.  
Miley: [worried that she knows something happened] okay, sure.  
ONCEEVERYONEISSETTLED.  
Denise: so, did you like me buying you more time?  
Miley: loved it.  
Denise: so what did you do?  
Miley: different things, Swam, watched TV, you know…  
Denise: I actually do know, that's the problem,  
Miley: I don't know what you're talking about [looking around the room]  
Denise: don't worry hun, your secrets safe with me.  
Miley: [hugs her] thanks for keeping the secret that I don't know what is a secret.  
Denise: [giggles] get some sleep, and if you don't want to tip your mom off, walk with your legs closer together.  
Miley: thanks Denise, night.  
Denise: goodnight.  
Miley: [goes upstairs and is greeted with a kiss] hello.  
Nick: hello.  
Miley: so, how does your mom know everything?  
Nick: everything?  
Miley: EVERY-THING.  
Nick: oh god.  
Miley: luckily my mom's clueless, or we'd be toast.  
Nick: [chuckles and kisses her] goodnight my Smiley.  
Miley: goodnight. [lays down and instantly falls asleep]

THENEXTMORNING.

Tish: [walks in] WAKE UP!  
Miley: [jumps] what time is it? [looks at the clock] ITS 5:30!  
Tish: NICHOLAS!  
Nick: [jumps up too] what?  
Tish: I figured it out!  
Miley: [nervous] figured what out?  
Tish: I knew it! I knew it!  
Denise: [walks in, sleepily] what's going on.  
Tish: something was up with them last night, and I know.  
Denise: fine, I'll tell you.  
Miley: Denise!  
Denise: well, if she wants to ruin her surprise party.  
Tish: surprise party?  
Denise: we we're starting to plan a surprise party for your birthday.  
Tish: oh, [feels bad] sorry.  
Denise: What did you think it was?  
Tish: oh, just that they did something.  
Nick: [chuckles] can I go back to sleep now?  
Miley: please?  
Denise: sure kids, goodmorning. [pulls Tish out of the room, shuts the door]  
Nick: [whispers:: so much for your mom being clueless]  
Miley: [giggles and kisses him] good night. [falls asleep in his arms]

TWOANDAHALFWEEKSLATER.

Miley: [screams at the top of her lungs]  
Denise: [runs in] what's wrong?  
Miley: no, no, no, no, no it can't be.  
Denise: what can't be.  
Miley: [hands her the pregnancy test]  
Denise: it says NOT PREGNANT.  
Miley: huh? [looks at it] oh, yeah… false alarm.  
[a/n; its only Denise,Nick&Miley in the house]  
Denise: you're a very bright bulb.  
Miley; [smiles cutely] that's why my mommy calls me special.  
Nick: [runs upstairs] what's wrong, I heard screaming.  
Denise: just Miley's specialness and getting one line mixed up with two,, [pats nick on the shoulder and goes downstairs]  
Nick: [looks at her funny]  
Miley: what, I'm stupid okay?  
Nick: I'm confused.  
Miley: stay that way, trust me, it's not as scary then.[walks out of the bathroom]  
Nick: huh? [see's the box in the garbage] OH. [goes downstairs] good morning Mommy,  
Denise: good morning, stupid.  
Nick: why am I stupid?  
Denise: hey, I'm not the one who --  
Tish: [walks in]  
Denise: -- tried to bake cookies!  
Tish: so, how's life people.  
Miley: [tries to contain her laughter] Quite funny.  
Tish: okay? [goes into the bathroom, stops] MILEY! DENISE! UP HERE NOW!  
Miley: uh oh, If I die, I love you!  
Denise: I'm sure its nothing. [they walk upstairs]  
Tish: who thought they were pregnant?!  
Denise: A girl can hope can't she.  
Tish: Denise, you've had cords removed, so that leaves us with [turns to Miley] you.  
Miley: [mutters:: dammit]  
Denise: now, Tish… I was in a baby mood.  
Tish: don't try and cover for her… I knew it.  
Miley: it was nice knowing you Denise.  
Tish: Miley Ray… You should've told me.  
Miley: no, I really shouldn't of.  
Tish: why not?  
Miley: because… you're my mom, you don't tell mom's stuff like that, you tell people your close to, but never your mom, it's just how it goes.  
Denise: and I tried to cover for her cause he is my son.  
Tish: let's scare Nicholas.  
Miley: I like how you think mommy,  
Denise: me too.  
Tish: [yells:: MILEY! DENISE! YOU SPEDS! ONE LINE MEANS PREGNANT]  
Miley: WHAT?!  
Nick: [runs upstairs] WHAT?!  
Denise: [takes the box, not acting] oh, god.  
Miley: [covers her face, sits down] No, No, No, No, No…  
Tish: what? It's Denise's child… She's the one who said it was her pregnancy test.  
Nick: WHAT?!  
Miley: it wasn't okay?!  
Tish: MILEY! YOU'RE SEVENTEEN! [a/n;; she missed her b-day in the hospital, Comas]  
Denise: uh, guys… problem.  
Tish: what?  
Denise: [reading the box] we didn't actually pull a prank, look. [hands Tish the box]  
Tish: [looks at it, faints]  
Miley: [looks at it, screams]  
Nick: I'm SERIOUSLY confused.  
Denise: we wanted to prank you, but we didn't… look… [hands him the box]  
Nick: [faints]  
Miley: [hugs her knees]  
Denise: [hugs her] shh, sweetie.. we'll get a really expensive one and see what it says, k?  
Miley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! [pours water over Nicks face]  
Nick: I had the strangest dream--  
Miley:[starts hitting him]  
Nick: what did I do?!  
Denise: [wakes Tish up and takes her downstairs]  
Miley: I SWEAR, THAT HAD BETTER OF BEEN DEFECTIVE!  
Nick: [picks her up] What's going on?  
Miley: [tears get in her eyes] I might have to kill you.  
Nick: [gulps] that wasn't a dream?  
Miley: [shakes her head] can you put me down?  
Nick: sure, [carefully sets her down]  
Miley: [runs downstairs] Denise, Mom, can we get one that is proven right, like… now?  
Denise: I'll go get it, you stay here.  
Miley: can I go for the drive? I need fresh air.  
Denise: sure thing sweetie, Tish, don't kill Nicholas yet.  
Tish: okay. [trying to calm down]  
Nick: [sitting in his room] No… No… Please God, No.  
Joe: [walks in] I'M HOME!  
Nick: JOSEPH GET UP HERE!  
Joe: [goes upstairs] what did you do?  
Nick: Please, No.  
Joe: what's wrong? [serious tone]  
Nick: she can't be..  
Joe: who?  
Nick: Miley.  
Joe: can't be..?  
Nick: pregnant.  
Joe: OH MY GOD NICK DID WHAT?!  
Nick: shut up!  
Joe: Relax; they'll probably say it was an old test so it didn't work… K?  
Nick: thank you.  
Joe: anytime. [goes to his room]  
[A/N: AHAHAHAH! I find this HILARIOUS to write. (:]  
Miley: [thinking:: I can't be. I mean, I'm not ready for any of this…]  
Denise: [goes back into the car] here, [hands it to her]  
Miley: I'll go to the bathroom, there's one over there. [gets out goes to the bathroom]

ONCESHESBACKATTHECAR.  
Denise: well?  
Miley: I hate to break it to you, but its gonna be a while before someone calls you grandma.  
Denise: [hugs her] oh thank god.  
Miley: [smiles] fewf.  
Denise: let's not prank Nick, last time it turned out badly.  
Miley: [giggles] sounds like a plan..  
they drive in silence.  
Miley: thank you for not over-reacting and not try and kill me,.  
Denise: anytime sweetie.  
they pull into the drive way.  
Miley: [runs inside] I love you Mommy, and no you won't be called grandma.  
Tish: oh thank god.  
Nick: [runs downstairs] well?  
Miley: that company should be sued.  
Nick: [runs over and hugs her]  
Miley: sorry for beating you up.  
Nick: its fine.  
Tish: ahem, ground rules now.  
Miley: oh, joy.  
Tish: that door is not to be locked.  
Miley: oh, joy.  
Denise: [walks in] Tish, why don't I help with the rules?  
Tish: sure.  
Denise: If you're going to.. yeah… make sure no one's home, please… I do not need that image in my head.  
Miley: [giggles] can the door be locked when I sleep? Please?  
Tish: Miley….  
Miley: what, Denise already set a rule, so its all good. [smiles cutely]  
Tish: fine.  
Denise: that's my rule, and Tish has too many, so we're done.  
Miley: Okay, I'm going to call Demi now.  
Nick: but she's gonna beat me up.  
Miley: awh,,, suck it up. [goes upstairs]  
Denise: Nicholas, you and I need to have a serious discussion, now.  
Nick: [sits down, scared]  
Denise: there's this new invention called a CONDOM, use it.  
Nick: [nods]

THIRTYMINUTESLATER.  
Demi:[runs through the door] NICHOLAS!  
Nick: uh oh, Mommy, save me.  
Denise: of course, [yells: IN HERE DEMI!]  
Nick: thanks.  
Demi: [runs over to him, starts beating him up] YOU SPED! YOU STUPID SPED!  
Nick: please, stop.  
Demi: [stops] now… you are in SERIOUS trouble, so is Miley, now MARCH upstairs stupid…  
Nick: [walks upstairs, scared]  
Tish: I remember why I loved Demi so much now.  
Demi: NOW YOU TWO SIT!  
Miley: Demz—  
Demi: SIT!  
Miley: [sits down next to Nick]  
Demi: explain yourselves.  
Miley: well, Demi… there's these things called the birds and the bee's.  
Demi: I understand those, what I don't understand is… why him? He's UG-LY!  
Miley: [giggles] I think he's pretty handsome.  
Demi: Handsome? That's from 1910.  
Miley: [smiles] Hey! Think positive, the pregnancy test wasn't positive!  
Demi: oh, yeah,.. [smacks Nick] YOU BEHAVE!  
Miley: Demi.  
Demi: now let me make this clear… BEHAVE OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU!  
Nick: [raises his hand]  
Demi: yes Nicholas?  
Nick: what do you mean by Behave?  
Demi: I mean, keep it in your pants.  
Miley: [giggles]  
Demi: and you!  
Miley: [gulps, because she remembers how her dad used to hit her] y-yes, sir?  
Demi: sir? [laughs] Mi, it's me.  
Miley: [snaps out of it] sorry.  
Nick: [puts her arm around her] sh, it's okay.  
Demi: there's something I don't know isn't there?  
Miley: I didn't tell you why I moved back did I?  
Demi: No, why?  
Miley: My Mom came to get me, for the four years in between, my dad he—[tears up at the memory] well here, I'll show you my "going home" present. [lifts her shirt up, shows Demi her stomach]  
Demi: OH MY GOD, MI [hugs her]  
Miley: that's why I don't like the thought of being hit.  
Demi: [sits next to her] Mi, I'd only ever hit Nick, Don't worry.  
Miley: [giggles] I'll show you Nick's personal favorite.  
Demi: NO THANKS!  
Miley: [giggles] it's on my shoulder.  
Demi: oh, [giggles] in that case. Sure.  
Miley: [shows her the NJ in her shoulder]  
Demi: WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THAT?  
Miley: someone who knew I wanted to run away because I missed Nick.  
Demi: [hugs her] awh, baby.  
Miley: he's dead now, death sentence for all he's done.  
Demi: [hugs her] don't worry smiles, I'm always here.  
Miley: now, can I get back to my punishment?  
Demi: OH! Yeah. Nicholas, is sentenced to run around the block naked, and Miley has to watch, but can't laugh.  
Nick: so not fair! She gets off easy.  
Demi: a lesson to…  
Demi&Miley: keep it in your pant. [giggles]  
Nick: [kisses Miley passionately]  
Miley: [kisses back, than pulls away] get running.  
Nick: seriously?  
Miley: come'on. I can't laugh.  
Nick: [sighs, strips down and runs around the block]  
Miley: [trying to contain her laughter]  
Demi:MY EYES! [covers her eyes]  
Nick: [runs in and puts his clothes on, runs back downstairs] happy?  
Miley: nope, do it again.[giggles & kisses him] Just kidding.  
Demi: never, do that again.  
Nick: I didn't want to in the first place!  
Miley: [giggles]  
Demi: well I got my message across, [smiles] I'll be leaving.  
Denise: [walking through] you should stay for supper, I'm not cooking it.  
Miley: [starts to laugh hysterically]

AFEWWEEKSLATER… [cause I have NO idea where I'm taking this story anymore;; you've been warned]

Nick: [walking through the halls, looking for Miley]  
Miley: [sitting on the ground, infront of her locker]  
Nick: hey Smiley, what's up?  
Miley: [in a low, pissed off tone] nothing.  
Nick: [sits down next to her] want to talk about it?  
Miley: [same tone] no.  
Nick: uh, French chesse?  
Miley: [can't help but giggle a little bit]  
Nick: there's that smile… now, what's wrong?  
Miley: nothing, just a pissy day.  
Nick: I'm sure, it'll get better,  
Emily: [walks over]  
Miley: you spoke too soon, [stands up] what do you want?  
Emily: Nicky, when are you coming back to be NORMAL and not with the nerd?  
Nick: go away Emily, this "nerd" as you call her, I happen to be in love with.  
Emily: GAH! [storms off]  
Selena: [walks into the school]  
Miley: [jaw drops]  
Nick: smiley, what's wrong?  
Miley: I got to go, [kisses him] bye. [walks over to Selena]  
Selena: uh, Hi?  
Miley; Hi, this might sound EXTREMELY strange, but… I know you from somewhere.  
Selena: [pulls her aside] did you honestly think Justin would stop like that, he's been following you for months… He had someone do that to you.  
Miley: you mean…?  
Selena: Justin has been working for Billy ever since the day you were stabbed.  
Miley: how do you know all of this? [freaked out]  
Selena: I can't explain here, just be careful.  
Miley: well, do you go to this school?  
Selena: yes, and I have to same schedule as you, for precautionary reasons.  
Miley: well than [links arms with her] we're going to be friends.  
Selena: [giggles] sure, why not?  
Miley: I'm Miley, which I think you might know.  
Selena: I'm Selena.  
Miley: I remember.  
THEY GO TO CLASS.

Meanwhile…  
Justin: [walks into the school as well, goes to the office]  
SEC: Can I help you?  
Justin: uh, yes, I'm a friend of Miss Miley Cyrus's Mom, she forget a text book, could you call her up?  
SEC: sure [over the intercom] Miss Miley Cyrus to the office Miss Miley Cyrus.  
Miley: okay. [gets up]  
Selena: I HAVE TO PEE! [runs out of class]  
Miley: [walks out of the class]  
Selena: it's a trap!  
Miley: what?  
Selena: Justin… he's here.  
Miley: remind me, how do you know this.  
Selena: I'm not from you're time, I'm from a 2110; I'm here to save you, because this monster is going to kill over 3 000 girls, one being you.  
Miley: w-why?  
Selena: he enjoys it. [shivers]  
Miley: but, why are you saving me?  
Selena: two reasons, one… you're his first… you have another ten months before you die though, and two… because if I stop this, your boyfriend won't do something stupid.  
Miley: stupid as in?  
Selena: I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is I'm walking into that room with you. [links arms with her and they go into the office]  
Miley: [whispers:: I've got it] JUSTIN?!  
SEC: please, keep it down.  
Miley: Sorry, I'm over-reacting to the guy that HIT me because I wouldn't dance with him.  
Selena: [coughs] provoking, not a good idea [cough]  
Miley: but, now that's in the past, what do you want?  
Justin: You forgot a book, it's in my car.  
Miley: thanks, but why would you have one of my books?  
Justin: [looks to see that the SEC isn't looking, grabs her roughly] I don't know, lets find out.  
Miley: SELENA!  
Selena: [pulls them both out of there, twists Justin's arm around, trips him and grabs Miley's arm and they run into a random classroom]  
Teacher: Miss Cyrus and Miss…  
Selena: Gomez.  
Teacher: WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?  
Miley: [see's Nick]  
Nick: [stands up, goes over to her]  
Miley: we, need to borrow Nick;  
Selena: yeah, urgent message from the principal.  
Nick: [goes and gets his stuff, they leave that class]  
Justin: [runs around the corner] YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER.  
Miley: RUN! [all three of them run and run into the library and there's a lot of people in there]  
Selena: we're [pants] safe.  
Nick: what's going on?  
Selena: not here, [they walk into a room where no one is, and lock the door]  
Miley: You want to tell him?  
Selena: Well, Justin is going to become a mass murderer, kill 3 000 girls before he is caught, his first girl, is your girl Nick… I'm from 2110 to stop him, because you both will be known worldwide, Miley as the first victim of the mass murderer, and Nick as the guy who jumps off the empire state building.  
Nick: wait, what?  
Miley: The Empire State Building?  
Selena: OH! Yeah. You guys will go to New York, and it's going to be your place or something.  
Miley: NICHOLAS! [smacks him]  
Nick: what? I haven't done it yet!  
Selena: anyways, Justin must be stopped… so we're going to need weapons, and a lot of them.  
Justin: [starts banging on the door]  
Miley:[hugs Nick]  
Selena: Lovefest later, for now… [opens the window] OUT!  
They climb out the window and run to Miley's house.  
Tish: why are you home?  
Miley: Justin, kill, save.. [faints]  
Nick&Selena: MILEY!  
Nick:[supports her head] wake up, baby.  
Selena: that won't do it, she's hit her head… I need vinegar, foot powder and water.  
Tish: what?  
Selena: It's my grandmother remedy.  
Tish: [runs and gets all of that stuff]  
Selena: [pours the vinegar through Miley's hair, puts foot powder on her face, than splashes her face with water]  
Miley: [jumps] huh?  
Selena: Miley, don't move too much.. [looks at her head] no bleeding.  
Tish: wow, are you like a doctor?  
Selena: In training.  
Tish: [smiles] well, anyways why are you home so early?  
Selena: this, crazy guy showed up at our school and got Miley called to the officer and I went with her, and he tried to get her to go to his car, so we ran, luckily into this guys class, and we ran as fast as we could.  
Miley: crazy guy being Justin, this guy being boyfriend.  
Tish: oh, god.  
Miley: it's alright, I've got black belt Lena, and black eyed Nick… oh and Demi, well, you saw what she did to Nick.  
Tish: yes, a very frightening thing, and I don't mean what she did, I mean WHY.  
Selena: huh?  
Tish: they--  
Miley: MOM!  
Tish: hmm?  
Miley: no… don't.  
Selena: do I want to know?  
Miley: definitely, not.  
Selena: anyways… [pauses] we should probably do something school like..  
Miley: TO THE COMPUTER!  
Selena: I was thinking maybe some homework?  
Miley: oh, [frowns] that'll work too [they go up to Miley/Nick's room]  
Nick: are we seriously going to do homework?  
Selena: no, there's a problem.  
Miley: what?  
Selena: well, people from the future can see the past, but here it's the future, if that makes sense.  
Miley: yeah, and?  
Selena: and I've seen something you're not going to like.  
Nick: what is it?  
Selena: well, it just so happens Nick, you're going to be in a coma again,  
Nick: again?  
Selena: well, it's not MY fault, its Justin, he's taking you out now too.  
Miley: NO!  
Selena: miley, calm down  
Miley: [face starts to get red as her hands roll into fist] if Justin wants to find me… I say we let him, I'll beat the fucking shit out of him right now..  
Nick: No way, smiley.  
selena: awh, Smiley… it's so cute. But no, he'll kill you.  
Miley: I'M NOT LETTING HIM HURT NICK!  
Nick: [pulls her into his arms, and hugs her] calm down smiley.  
Miley: [starts to feel angry tears so she closes her eyes] He's not getting you.  
Selena: I'll do everything in my power so he doesn't, K Miley?  
Miley: k, but seriously, call me Miles or Mi, Miley's so… old.  
Selena: what about Shmilerz?  
Miley: that works!  
Selena: anyways… [hears a knock at the door] shit! TISH! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?!  
Tish: the door--  
Selena: PLEASE! WHOEVERS THERE CAN WAIT!  
Tish: [runs upstairs]  
Selena:[pulls her in the room, locks the door]  
Tish: what's this about?  
Miley: uh, we saw who it was through the window…  
Selena: Justin.  
Tish: what's he going to do?  
Selena: I can't tell you that.  
Tish: what?  
Selena: awe, Screw it… I'm from the future, coming back to stop this MANIAC who's killed 3 000 girls, and Miley will be the first, Nick is well known too, he jumped off the empire state building once they confirmed she was dead.  
Tish: this is insane.  
Selena: here, I'll show you. [takes her hand, teleports to the other side of the room] good enough?  
Tish: oh, my, god.  
Miley: welcome to my reality.  
Tish: wait, so… what are we doing?  
Selena: finding out how to stop him,  
Tish: Miley, ceiling fourth panel to your right.  
Miley: [goes and opens it, looks in] OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
Selena: what?  
Miley:[takes out all of the guns] mother…  
Tish: Your father, he didn't just hit you.  
Miley: awh, mom.  
Tish: that's the past, all of you grab a gun.  
Selena: old fashion much?  
they look at her.  
Selena: sorry, our guns are much different.  
Nick: who's the creator?  
Selena: Frank Jonas.  
Miley: [her eyes widen] FRANKIE?!  
Selena: You know him?  
Miley: he's Nick's younger brother!  
Selena: [giggles] no, its Frankie's son.  
Miley: Frankie's going to get a girlfriend?  
Nick: he look like me, how can he not?  
Tish: anyways! Lets go.  
Miley: [grabs two guns] I call first shot.  
Selena: [giggles and they go downstairs]  
Tish: who is it?  
Justin: hey, Mrs. C, it's Justin.  
Tish: oh come'on in we're in the livingroom.  
Justin:[walks in, goes into the livingroom and…  
Miley: [shoots him]  
Justin: what the fuck? [holding his leg]  
Miley: that was fun! [shoots him in the other leg]  
Nick: Miles, [goes over to Justin holds the gun to his head] What were you thinking about doing to MY girl?  
Justin: pfft, your girl?  
Nick: yes, MY girl.  
Miley: [blushes]  
Selena: [mouths:: AWE!]  
Justin: put the gun down, they aren't plastic… they're real.  
Miley: I know.  
Justin:[pushes Nick down to the ground, turns around and starts to beat him up]  
Nick: [trying to grab his gun]  
Justin:[takes it and aims for Nick] last words?  
Miley: [shoots him in the head, causing him to fall]  
Nick: [slides over so he falls next to him]  
Miley: did I, did I just do that?  
Nick: [runs over and hugs her] Smiley are you alright?  
Miley: [starts to cry] I just… I just…  
Nick:[holds her close to him] sh, sh, baby, sh.  
Tish: [runs over and hugs her] awh, baby, it's alright.  
Selena: [starts to fade] GUYS!  
They turn:  
Miley: LENA!  
Selena: I guess my work is done.  
Miley: wait, will I know you?  
Selena: well, I am your Great-Great Granddaughter.  
Miley: [smiles] bye, Lena.  
Selena: goodbye. [fades completely]  
Miley: wait, she's my Great-Great-Granddaughter? Now I feel old.  
Nick: [kisses her passionately] Its okay… at least you're old with me.  
Miley: [kidding] who said you're the dad? She looks more like Orlando Bloom.  
Nick: please, what's Orlando got that I don't?  
Miley: abs.  
Nick: [shows her his stomach] you were saying?  
Miley: hm, he's got about 10 years on you.  
Nick: so you go for the wrinkly type.  
Miley: [kisses him and giggles] guess you're wrinkly.  
Tish: what do we do with the body?  
Miley: chop it up!  
Nick: [looks at her funny]  
Miley: THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, for crying out loud.  
Nick:[pulls her into a hug] So much for being calm.  
Miley: I just, I don't like that thought at all.  
Nick: [kisses her forehead] I'm right here, no empire state building for miles.  
Tish: I'll just throw it in the ocean, bye! [puts Justin in the trunk and drives to the ocean and dumps him in]  
Miley:[giggles] my mom's dumping a body in the ocean.  
Nick: [kisses her passionately]  
Miley: [kisses back]  
Nick: [deepens it]  
Miley: [pulls away and smiles] I happen to know something.  
Nick: and what's that?  
Miley: I happen to love you.  
Nick: really, damn, guess that means I'm stuck with you.  
Miley: well, if you're not stuck with me… who would you be stuck with.  
Nick: well, Jessica Alba's pretty hot.  
Miley: what's she got that I don't?  
Nick: boobs.  
Miley: excuse me?  
Nick: thought you'd flash me, cause earlier… nevermind.  
Miley: [giggles]  
Nick: well [does the yawn around the shoulder thing]  
Miley: [giggles] well, I guess I'll have to do this [kisses him]  
Denise: [walks in] WHATS ON THE FLOOR? DID YOU… EWW!  
Miley: dirty mind, Denise, dirty mind… I shot someone.  
Denise: no really what happened?  
Miley: I-I shot Justin, he's been trying to kill me, and he tried to shoot Nick.  
Denise: oh, baby… are you okay?  
Nick: just a bruise, I'm fine.  
Denise: not you, [hugs Miley] baby, are you okay?  
Miley: [nods] I'm just freaked out, I mean… I know a lot more than I should.  
Denise: like?  
Miley: lena, don't kill me. Well, in the future, Justin would've been a mass murderer killing 3 000 girls, his first was me, and after I was confirmed dead, Nick jumped off the Empire State Building, and I know this because My Great-Great-Granddaughter from the future came and saved me.  
Denise: the empire state building?  
Nick: [smiles] it's miles away and I'll never go there in my life now. Just for smiley.  
Miley: [smiles and kisses him softly on the lips]  
Denise: now, who wants to help me clean up the blood.  
Miley: I've got this thing, that Nick needs to help me with, mom's dumping the body in the Ocean so… BYE! [they run upstairs]  
Nick: [chuckles as he locks her door]  
Selena: [appears] MILEY!  
Miley: lena?  
Selena: THE OCEAN?!  
Miley: yeah?  
Selena: your mother is going to JAIL!  
Miley: WHAT?!  
Selena: I-I… [gets an idea] both of you, hands.. [they take them, she teleports the when Selena left]  
Miley: [runs downstairs] MOM!  
OtherMiley: WHAT?!  
Tish: huh?  
Nick: babe?  
Miley: ANYWHO! Do not dump the body in the ocean!  
Tish: why not??  
Miley: you get caught and go to jail.  
Tish: what do we do with it?  
Miley: LENA!  
Selena&Nick:[runs downstairs]  
Nick:[puts his arm around Miley]  
OtherNick: geez, is that really what I look like?  
Nick: yes, I know, I'm hot.  
OtherNick: no, you're not… ew what's up with that shirt?  
Miley: ANYWAYS! L, where do we put it?  
OtherMiley: and I happen to love that shirt.  
Miley: Me too. [smiles]  
Selena: I don't… and I'll teleport it to the ocean.. bye, Shmilerz.  
Miley&OtherMiley:[hugs her] bye.  
Selena&Justin: [the leave]  
Miley: hm, now what?  
Selena: oh, yeah… [transports them back] there, goodbye.  
Miley: WAIT!  
Selena: hmph?  
Miley: who are you named after?  
Selena: my great-grandmother.  
Miley: [smiles] Selena Marie? Right?  
Selena: yeah? How'd you know?  
Miley: well, I've liked that name.  
Selena: good, bye Miles.  
Miley: bye, lena.  
Nick: wait! AM I YOUR GREAT-GREAT GRANDFATHER?  
Selena: [smiles] I can't tell you that. [fades away]  
Miley: guess you'll have to stick around to see!  
Nick: is forever too soon?  
Miley: [kisses him] its long enough.  
Nick: I love you… [smiles]  
Miley: I love you too.[they go downstairs]  
Tish: they strangest thing happened.  
Miley: I know, we appeared.  
Nick: Selena is mean; she won't tell me if I'm her great-great-grandfather.  
Miley: that just means you'll have to stick around to find out.  
Denise: [walks in] so, what have you been up to today?  
Miley: the usual, met my great-great granddaughter, killed a guy, went to the past.  
Denise: wait what?  
Miley: you might want to sit down.  
Denise: [sits]  
Miley: [explains it all]  
Nick: and AGAIN, she wouldn't tell me if I'm her great-great-grandfather.  
Denise: I don't doubt it.  
Miley: [mumbles:: Me neither]  
Nick: [just smiles]  
Tish: it was nice of her to take the blood too.  
Miley:[smiles]

DON'THATEMEBUT… 5YEARSLATER.

Miley: [sitting on a couch, sad]  
Selena: [appears] SHMILERZ!  
Miley: LENA!  
Selena: please, tell me I'm not too late!  
Miley: what do you mean?  
Selena: when's the last time you spoke to Nick.  
Miley: when he decided it was over, thirty minutes ago  
Selena: hand me a phone.  
Miley: [passes her her cell]  
Selena: [calls Nick]  
Nick: Miley I'm--  
Selena: LISTEN YOU! I WANT TO BE BORN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE PRONTO!  
Nick: huh? Who is this?  
Selena: Miss Selena Marie Gomez, and I'll come and get you if I have to.  
Nick: seriously?  
Selena: one sec Mi [transports to Nick] hi [transports him back] Now WORK IT OUT BECAUSE I WANT TO BE BORN!  
Miley: [giggles] I love you Lena,  
Selena: [smiles cutely] well, good… now SERIOUSLY. [walks into another room]  
Miley: someone should tell her she'd be born anyways [covers her mouth]  
Nick: what?  
Miley: nothing.  
Nick: [sits next to her] Smiley?  
Miley: Your news was you think we should see other people, my news is another person, but it's not important anymore [gets up and starts to look for Selena]  
Nick: [shocked] Sm-smiley I-I didn't know, I-I … [lost for words]  
Miley: LENA!  
Selena: worked it out already?  
Miley: no, but you don't need to worry, you'll be born anyways.  
Selena: what do you—[looks at her] OH MY GOD!  
Miley: [nods]  
Selena: but what about your happiness?  
Miley: [sighs] life goes on, it was just five years of dating anyways.  
Selena: NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!  
Nick: yes, great-great-granddaughter who's about to hurt me.  
Selena: [slaps him across the face]  
Nick: I guess I deserved that one.  
Miley: [giggles]  
Selena&Nick: what?  
Miley: memory, that's all.  
Selena: tell me! My mom doesn't have any good stories.  
Miley: [giggles] it was just the day I was forced to be Nick's project partner; I told his mom I loved her more than _other_ Jonas's; Nick said I guess I deserved that one, and I said you deserve a lot more and started to beat him up.  
Nick: how do you remember that so well?  
Miley: [looks at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes] it's the day I got my best friend back, I couldn't forget that day if I wanted to.  
Selena: now, tell me WHY you would want to see other people Mr. Deserves A LOT more than my slap.  
Nick: [mumbles:: you are SO like Miley]  
Selena: [heard] that's a compliment.  
Nick: I don't know, okay? I just… I don't even know, it felt like we were falling apart.  
Miley: FALLING APART?! I WAS GONE FOR A WEEK BECAUSE I HAD TO GET A DOCTOR TO MAKE SURE IT WAS TRUE.  
Nick: Smiley—I'm so sorry, please…  
Selena: [slaps him again] sorry, that was fun.  
Miley: [smiles] I don't know, okay? I don't know anything anymore. [sits on the couch]  
Selena: [grumbles] you're going to make me do this the hard way… [pulls Nick onto the couch] Now… if you can give me at least 3 good reasons why you _shouldn't_ be together, then maybe I won't knock any more sense into Nick…  
Miley: I don't have any, I really don't. I'm hurt, if that counts.  
Selena: not a valid reason, you'll get over the hurt.  
Nick: [chuckles] wow, is everyone in your family like this?  
Selena: mmhm,  
Miley: wow, I guess your mom rubbed off on me, and everyone else for the next 100 years.  
Nick: here, Selly-Belly--  
Selena: NO CALLY ME THAT!  
Nick: [chuckles] sorry, now… I'll do something that will make you happy, k?  
Selena: you'd better after calling me Selly-Belly.  
Nick: k, Miley… marry me?  
Miley: w-what?  
Nick: [takes a ring out of his pocket] I was going to ask you before I somehow got the idea we were falling apart.  
Miley: yes! [kisses him passionately]  
Selena: [cheers!] good now… goodbye! [fades away]

EPILOGUE.  
year 2115.  
Selena: [smiles] MOM! I'm back.  
Denise: honey, where were you?  
Selena: making sure that Nicholas did the right thing,  
Denise: who's Nicholas?  
Selena: my great-great-grand father.  
Denise: time travelling again?  
Selena: is it possible to be best friends with your great-great-grandmother?  
Denise: who knows.

Hope you liked my messed up story (:


End file.
